


HELLBOUND

by noonecreampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonecreampuff/pseuds/noonecreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>which value most?<br/>betrayal or love?</p><p>Carmilla is a cop to serve and protect</p><p>laura is a loving wife</p><p>Danny is a cop too and best friend of carmilla</p><p>can you count on your friend? </p><p>love will have its sacrifices, but who will pay? </p><p>is death a hindrance of a real love story? </p><p> betrayal, trust, loyal and above all LOVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like summary so,  
> please leave it and start reading it if you just want too.

PROLOGUE

 

RED.. it's all red..all I can see is red..I'm hallucinating right? that's right I'm just over thinking things  
Wait, where am i?what is this ? what is this place?  
it's so hot, where's Laura? Laura! Laura! Laura! . Who are you?!  
why are you here? I don't know you !  
I don't know you! get out of here before I call the cops!  
I don't know what your talking about! now get out of my house!  
This is me, carmilla? can't you feel me? it's me! it's really me,oh god  
Close your eyes, you may see and feel that it's really me  
can't you see me? I'm dying, I'm breaking inside seeing you in her arms  
I'm on my knees , tears won't stop falling, I'm weak, it's me Laura, please believe me

 

"BETRAYAL OR LOVE"

 

CHAPTER 1 - WILL  
I was awake by some noise then I realized it was my phone ringing. Stretching up my body and grab my phone beside my bed at the table.  
"ugh, hello?."wiping my eyes and yawning  
"hello Carmilla, where are you? I've been waiting here like 1 hour and don't tell me you forgot" Danny said on the other line.  
Danny is my best friend, we work together as a partner, were a team and also were a cops.  
"oh shit! gimme 15 minutes, I'll be there" hanging the phone without waiting for her reply.  
So, I grab my towel and went to the bathroom. It took 20 minutes for me take a shower then put my uniform on. I can barely hear Laura talking to someone downstairs, probably in telephone. "OK, I'm done" I said to myself.  
"Sweetheart you betta hurry",making her voice louder. Danny is calling for like 5 times already. She said that you were going to conduct a search operation in some warehouse" Laura said, while preparing for breakfast.  
Laura is love of my life, she's so sweet, kind, caring and my everything. "OK, I'll be there" carmilla said while fixing her necktie and walk downstairs.  
"Good morning cupcake", "oh, Good morning too sweetheart" Laura said and gave Carmilla a sweet morning kiss.  
"Your kiss is sweeter than any sweet the world could offer" carmilla said while carasing Laura's face and push her to the kitchen table. "you smell so sweet", carmilla added and land soft kisses in Laura's neck.  
"oh god, you don't have much time sweetie even if I want to flirt with you", Laura said teasing carmilla even more, "you always knew right? that I loved you so much" she added, looking straight into my eyes and I can feel the warm, the joy and the love that fills my heart.  
"of course I do and I love you more than my life", carmilla said with a sincere eyes.  
There's a silence between them  
"cupcake I gotta go danny is going to kill me, I'm so damn late", carmilla said while laughing.  
So, Laura release her hand from carmilla's waist.  
"OK, I have some place to go too and be careful", Laura said then give carmilla a sweet good luck kiss.  
Carmilla bid goodbye to Laura as she walk out to the door "see you later cupcake".  
Carmilla went inside of her car, grab the phone inside the bag and start the engine.  
"hello?dan, I'm on my way now and I'm sorry I'm late" and turn off the phone though she don't know if Danny heard her.  
Carmilla just arrive to the warehouse, the building is a two- storey type and its structure were modern with large windows, large door, high ceiling floor and it was painted with color white.  
"OK, sounds clean", she said to herself as she notice she didn't see danny's car but still she went inside. She push the door and search for danny.  
"Dan? I'm here", carmilla said making her voice loud as she walks into the stairs to the second floor.  
"oh, there you are, what took you so long?, Danny said with a serious face.  
"my alarm clock didn't woke me up (joking)" carmilla replied while laughing.  
"so, since I arrived early' no not early your just late. I did searched this building, there's this big machines that contains large amount of drugs and actually they were 12 machines", Danny said with full of himself.  
"oh my goodness, let me see" Carmilla run downstairs were and she saw the large machines, big pipes connecting to each other. "oh, God! how did they even' (hands on the face) oh, God. I'd better call capt. for this", reaching her phone in her pocket and dial the number while walking to the door. But she was surprise when Danny block her way. But before she could say anything,  
"wait! you can't call capt. yet", Danny said.  
"and why is that? carmilla replied and turn her back to Danny.  
A loud noise echoed in the building and I don't know what it is. I'm trying to remember what's that sound and I suddenly felt hot, hurt and I can't breathe (touching my chest). It's red, It's blood' it is blood, its real. oh God! I was shot, yes I remember now' that's the sound of a gun but who? do we have company? I can't think properly and I'm little scared.  
"Dan, I've been shot, I think we have com~" carmilla couldn't continue on what she has to say because the moment she turn to danny. She then realize that her best friend shoot her.  
"sorry buddy I had to do it. No hard feelings plainly business", finally Danny said.  
"the captain knows this too, he gave me an order to kill you if things get rough"..you know things would be complicated, she added while looking down, a little guilt in her eyes.  
"how could you! your like sister to me, we've been best friend since childhood and maid of honor in my wedding. How could you do this to me!" she said angrily and cough with blood. Kneeling on her knees as she was about to faint but her eyes still fix on danny. Carmilla suddenly think about Laura, "I can't die I don't wanna die' not like this. Who would take care Laura?". "it's been 2 months since we got married and she'll be all by herself".  
Tears falling from her eyes as she know she wouldn't see Laura again.  
" if only I could see Laura for the last time, there's so many things I want to say, I want to stay with her forever". "I think (crying)I'm not going to see her, my visions are getting worst, and I've lost too much blood now and its getting cold".  
The last words spoken by carmilla was "I love you so much Laura" then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - SPAWN

 

"I feel like I'm being pulled", her thoughts as if she was dreaming

 

And suddenly a loud noise. "ah! that's hurt" she found herself lying on a solid ground. 

 

Carmilla trying to stand up with her hand on knees, her eyes search the place full of curiosity, they're a lot of floating grounds everywhere and she's not alone. She can see human forms but not their faces. The place are burning, she focused her eyes to those human forms. But she was scared when she clearly see what's happening to those human forms, they're actually real people and they're burning alive and screaming.

 

"wait!. what is this place?", she said to herself 

 

Alas, "welcome to my world" the place were trembling as he spoke. A devil with the head of a dragon and a body of human. He's body is covered with fire and his eyes are furious as flames. 

 

"welcome to HELL" the devil added and again the ground shake while the people suddenly standing on the floating ground cheers the devil.

 

"why am I here?", carmilla ask the the devil

 

The devil show her something, an image of Laura. Laura is crying with tormented heart, like sword that Pierce through her soul and the feeling of sorrow.

Camilla tried to grasp and talk to Laura even though she knew Laura wouldn't hear her. Her heart is breaking apart as she watches Laura and can't do anything. Tears are falling and pain slowly consumed her soul.

 

"Do you want to see her?", the devil said

 

"Yes! ", she replied

 

"lead my army and you shall live", the devil said making his voice more powerful than before and the crowd cheers more loudly

 

"I'll do anything, anything for Laura", she said with determination

 

The moment carmilla said those words, the souls of every human form in the crowd turn into red lighting and strike carmilla like she's receiving all the souls in exchange of hers and as a leader of an evil army.

Carmilla scream as the light enters and cover her body. As the light disappear she look into her hands, legs and body with disbelief in her eyes, she had an ugly face, her skin color changed into red like her body was coated no clothes but not naked. 

 

"now, that your the leader of my army. I want you to kill someone". "My hunch man will help you and give you the details about your mission", the devil said calmly.

 

"I'll do anything"....... "for Laura", she replied but her eyes were looking on the ground. She's happy that she's going to Laura again though Laura wouldn't recognize her. "Just to see her everyday is what matters now", she said to herself. Many questions were running inside her head.

 

"OK, I'll call you again and I'll keep my eyes on you"..."be ready Im going to send you back", Devil said.

 

The wind gathered up forming tornado with lightning as it rises to the top making a big hole. Carmilla was swallowed into the hole like black hole in milkyway and just a second she's in the ground.

It was night, her body is still weak from all the things that happened, trying to stand with her hands a little shaky on the ground, muddy and smelly place. Of course garbage are everywhere and a little dark place were people rarely pass.

 

"Did you enjoy your ride?", the man ask. Sitting in the garbage can in a dark corner eating pizza with a toppings of large worms. 

"I wouldn't say I enjoy", carmilla said facing the mysterious man while struggling to stand straight.

 

"So, your the one that boss sent".."hmm".." I'm quite intrigue why she chose you", the man said. 

 

"I don't know either, all I know is that I want to see laura and I'll guess your the hunchman", carmilla replied. Able to stand straight, lying on the wall and hands on her face.

 

"You hungry? here, have some pizza and I'm will", the man jumped from were he's sitting and hand the pizza. 

 

Will is a clown, very fat, short in height and a hunchman of the devil. Of course he has a power and a wealthy man with lots of ladies lurking around him 

"No, I'm not hungry"..."I want to go somewhere", she replied and started walking into the large pathway were there are lots of people called squatter area. 

 

"hey! do you know where you going?", will ask

 

"I know", she replied but her eyes searching for something "I need something to ride on", she added. She spotted a bigbike just around a corner, a smile drew to her face while walking towards the bigbike. "This will do", she said to herself.

 

She hop in, kick the starter and a cloak suddenly came out from her body and change the color of vehicle to black leaving Will behind.

"I'm coming home laura". "I'm alive"..a smile drew to her face and feeling excited

 

Carmilla drove as fast as she can as she keep on singing "no matter where we go we always find a way back home" .

 

 

"hey cupcake", carmilla said and hands the black box with a red ribbon on it.

"what's this? ",she replied smiling 

"A present for my wife", carmilla said with a smirk smile and wrap her hands on Laura's waist.

 

Laura opened it, and it was a beautiful necklace. she was speechless lost of words to say and a red blush draw to her face, look down as if she was thinking what to say.  
"'(biting her lip) its so beautiful, thank you sweetie I'm ~" laura couldn't continue to what she has to say when carmilla kissed her passionately.

 

"I'm glad you like it" carmilla said then Laura kissed carmilla back with eagerness.

 

 

Afternoon at the funeral, the weathers not good as if trying to connect Laura's emotions. The clouds are starting to dark and it will rain soon.

 

"Carmilla..baby ..Carmilla. oh, god.! "., Laura keep saying this at the funeral while holding her necklace. "Why leave me? I just don't know what to do now..without you in my life..Carmilla..I love you so much sweetie...you know that ..and no one can replace you in my heart". Laura added still crying her heart out

 

The necklace is a silver with a diamond.

 

"shhh, "as Danny hug laura "I'm sorry for your lose", she added.

 

Laura cried even more when Danny hugged her. She trust Danny more than anyone and theyve known each other for a long time.

 

"uhmm, excuse me' Mrs. karnstein, right? police officer said

"oh, yes I am", wiping her tears Laura said and face the the police officer.

 

"I'm Major lafontaine at your service ma'am", 

 

Major Lafontaine is a well known detective for her great work and achievement.

"Oh, nice to meet you major" and they shake hands.

 

"I'm gonna ask you some questions about Carmilla if its OK with you ma'am". arm crossed in her chest

 

"Sure, if it will help the investigation, please you have to find out who did this to carmilla.. I really need to know" Laura replied with high hope in her eyes.

 

"Sure ma'am, I will let you know personally if we found something new. Will do what we can", "so, lets begin maybe in your house ?you might remember something", lafontaine replied leading her the way

 

Danny walk away from the officer and Laura. she pick her phone from her pocket and dial a number.

 

"Hello?! Capt. ?! Major lafontaine is taking an investigation about carmilla karnstein. you better do something about this case or Im going to tell that your the one who's behind this! ", Danny said angrily, frown face and its like ready to kill someone

 

"I'll take care of it. don't worry I know what to do", the capt. said and laugh like insane.

 

"You better be", then Danny turned off her phone( wear a very serious face )

 

"I'll have to do something about this before its too late", she said to herself and she calm

 

She put her phone back to her pocket and walk straight to Laura and lafontaine.

 

"I'll drive Laura back to her home and I'm Danny", she said facing lafontaine and shake hands

 

"Oh, is this your friend? she ask Laura ' looking suspicious to Danny", 

 

"yes, a very dear friend of mine ", Laura replied 

 

"OK, nice meeting you Danny" lafontaine said smiling and look straight into her eyes. "uhm. we should go before the rain starts pouring". looking up at the sky


End file.
